


ś

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural, The Magicians (TV), Those People (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	ś

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pricelessmaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricelessmaple/gifts).



¨Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.¨ - Confucius

Quentin woke up, feeling his usual depression. He remembered the fact that his father died of magic cancer. Then he looked over and saw Eliot and Margo in his bed. He also remembered that Eliot was still The Monster. ¨Oh fuck, I screwed The Monster.¨ this awoke Margo and the Monster. Then they heard what sounded like two Poppys having sex. They went into the next room and saw Poppy fucking another Poppy. They heard some more moaning in the other room. Penny and Kady were floating and fucking again. They heard Quentin and Alice in the other room, but Quentin was in the hallway with the others. They peeked and a second Quentin was fucking Alice.

Then they all had an orgy. Other Poppy's name was Charlie. Other Quentin's name was Sebastian.

The End


End file.
